darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1128
Samantha claims Quentin is not Tad's father. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have come to this time on a dangerous mission, to change history, and thereby avert the destruction of the great estate in the year 1970. They have discovered, however, that events in this time are mysteriously different from what they had expected to find. On this night, three people will come into serious conflict over a strange marital situation, and the repercussions will bring about a violent crisis. Samantha is in the drawing room with Quentin and Gerard, and announces she has made her decision. Act I Samantha decides it's best to speak to each of them separately, and asks Quentin to leave. Alone with Gerard, she tells him that she believes she should stay with her first love, and therefore picks Gerard. The news greatly surprises Gerard, and he pretends to be happy. Samantha confesses her undying love for him, and leaves to go talk to Quentin. Shortly thereafter, Gabriel enters the drawing room and gloats over the fact he was right. Gerard tries to convince him that he loves Samantha, and says he is upset because of what Quentin will have to go through. He tells Gabriel to get out, but Gabriel reminds him that Gerard doesn't own the house, and instead orders him out. Gerard leaves angrily and goes to Rose Cottage. Upstairs, Samantha tells Quentin that she has chosen Gerard. Act II Quentin is at a loss for words over Samantha's announcement. Samantha feels that Quentin has always taken her for granted and she has been unhappy for years. However, Quentin says he will not let her take Tad away from Collinwood no matter what, but Samantha reveals that he is not Tad's real father. Act III Samantha says Tad is not a Collins and not Quentin's son, but Quentin doesn't believe her. She refuses to say who the real father is, but regardless, Quentin says he is still staying in the house and if she tells Tad what she just told him, he will kill her. Downstairs, Samantha tells Gabriel that Quentin has refused her the opportunity of freedom, and she is destined to rot in Collinwood just like he is. She then goes to meet with Hortense, the governess, in the drawing room. Samantha reveals that she is going to sneak out of Collinwood with Tad and leave forever. She tells her to bring him and his belongings to Rose Cottage at dusk. Unknown to Samantha or Hortense, Gabriel has overheard everything. Act IV Gabriel goes upstairs and reports to Quentin what he just heard. Moments later, Quentin catches Hortense trying to leave Collinwood with Tad's belongings. He stops her and tells her to go tell Samantha that her plan won't work, and then fires her. While on her way to Rose Cottage, Hortense notices a body on the ground covered in leaves. She uncovers the leaves and discovers the body has no head. The body rises and strangles Hortense. Memorable quotes : Samantha: I know with whom I must spend the rest of my life. ---- : Gerard: I believe that a woman must be true to her first love. : Samantha: Yes, I believe that too. That's why I've chosen you, Gerard. ---- : Gerard: Samantha and I are very much in love. : Gabriel: Well, if that's true, then how come you were the face of doom when I came in? ---- : Gabriel: There is terror in the palace, dear boy. Someone is planning to abduct the crown prince. ---- : Gabriel: (to Gerard) Samantha is just as devious and treacherous as you are. ---- : Quentin: Tad belongs here with me. He belongs at Collinwood. I love him and he loves me. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins * Jenny Egan as Hortense Smiley * Norman Parker as Judah Zachery (body only) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1129. * This episode's action is shorter than usual, and the ending credits are noticeably slowed to accommodate the time slot. * Probably the only episode that shows a nude male, several penises in fact, in the opening close-up of the foyer chandelier. * This is the forty-ninth episode, and the first of two consecutive episodes, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the twenty-seventh episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast, and the third episode with no pre-Quentin cast members. * Closing credits scene: Daphne's room (currently Quentin and Samantha's room). Story * It is revealed that Quentin had an affair with a woman four years ago, but Samantha would not "release" him. In 1132, the woman is named for the first time as Joanna Mills. * Samantha claims Tad isn't Quentin's biological son. * TIMELINE: Hortense is to bring Tad to Samantha at 7pm tonight. 7pm: Hortense prepares to leave with Tad. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Quentin confronts Hortense, actor David Selby asks about "Todd" instead of "Tad". * When Quentin and Samantha are in the bedroom together, after Quentin sits on the bed, you can see the edge of the set and a set light on the right side of the screen. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1128 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1128 - As Rome Burns Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes